


Hands

by StarkTony1



Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bingo, Cap-Ironman Bingo, M/M, Movie Night, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkTony1/pseuds/StarkTony1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's hand does wicked things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hands, for the cap-ironman bingo fill 2016.
> 
> Completely unchecked so if you spot a mistake politely tell me and I'll fix it:D

Steve quietly slipped a hand down Tony’s boxers and squeezed.

“Shuushh” he mouthed as Tony squirmed. It was movie night in Avengers Tower and as usual, Steve and Tony were sat together, well more Steve was sat Tony was curled around him.

“Bastard” Tony mouthed back and pressed his crotch against Steve’s wandering hand.

Steve chuckled and kissed Tony squarely on the jaw.

“M’mouths up here idiot” Tony grumbled and cried out as Clint chucked a cushion their way.

“Watching the movie loverboy” Clint whined, “shut it or leave the room”.

Steve squeezed Tony’s balls as he pressed his lips to Tony’s neck and mumbled, “if you’re good I’ll let you come”.

Tony bit back a whimper and placed his one hand on Steve’s ass. Squeezing it as Steve slid a finger up his cock and back down again.

“Shiit” Tony whispered.

Luckily it was at a part of the movie where the good guy had been revealed to be working for the bad guys all along.

“Aw man I really liked him!” Sam exclaimed.

“You liked him ‘cause you fancied him” Clint retorted and chucked a popcorn at Sam.

Tony bit back a moan as Steve grabbed his cock and stroked fast.

“Shit Steve” he gasped out as Steve suddenly fondled his balls.

Tony, to his part, didn’t let Steve get away with his hands. Keeping a hold of Steve’s ass, with his free hand he pinched Steve’s nipples. Taking care to pinch his nipples and squeeze his ass at alternate times. Eliciting grunts of pleasure from Steve and a few bucks of his hips.

Tony smiled and kissed Steve. His hand slid down from Steve’s top as he tugged it over Steve’s head.

“Tony” Steve started but was cut off as Tony darted his tongue across Steve’s chest. Licking at his nipples as he went.

“God.. Tone” Steve whispered and wanted to moan but just in time remembered where they were.

“Y’know I think I’m gonna give you some lil bite marks to match your pretty love bite on your neck Steven” Tony hummed as Clint turned up the volume on the TV.

“Not listening to this” Clint said as he heard Steve fight back a moan.

Sam and he shared a look.

“Ten bucks says Cap moans first” Clint signed.

“You’re on” Sam signed back and Clint turned the TV up so that Steve would have more opportunity to moan.

But also because he really didn’t wanna miss out on anything in the movie.

 

Tony bit and sucked at Steve’s collar bone, bright purples marked Steve’s chest already and Tony hadn’t even came yet.

He was about to pull his hand free when Tony growled, “No” against his ear, “no you keep your hands where I can feel them Capsicle” before nuzzling Steve’s chest as Steve rubbed his balls.

“Y’got more stamina than me Shellhead” Steve retorted and bucked his hips as Tony pressed against his hand.

Tony grinned with glee as his love bites remained on Steve’s chest and the serum didn’t take them away.

“What are you grinning at Shellhead?” Steve whispered as his serum-enhanced vision caught the glee filled grin of the genius.

 “Your pretty chest Hun” Tony winked and bucked his hips once more before he came in Steve’s hand.

“Oh god you just do that on purpose don’t you” Steve moaned, he could never not love Tony’s come face.

“I WON!” Clint suddenly exclaimed, scaring Tony into nearly falling off the sofa. Steve caught him quickly and laughed.

“Woah Clint trying to give us all heart attacks before the next mission?” Sam laughed.

“I’ll arrow proof the Tower” Tony grumbled as he took a few steady breaths to calm his heart.

“You wouldn’t dare” Clint grinned.

“Try me” Tony grinned wickedly.

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
